User blog:AustinCarter4Ever/AC4E's Awesome Week + AC4E Hangs Out Again
'Sup ? This is AustinCarter4Ever, and man, I had such an awesome week and today I had an awesome day! Monday-Thursday So from Monday-Thursday, I was helping the church I normally attend with their yearly VBS (Vacation Bible School). This year's theme was "Weird Animals", and my bragging right was that I knew all the animals featured :D I was put in charge of 'directing the music'. I was just supposed to lead the children in dance as soon as a song came on. It was really fun for me, but I don't think it was fun for the kids since they didn't always feel like getting up to dance with me. Whenever I wasn't in charge of the music, I was sitting down and writing a new episode of Defenders of Cloud Kingdom. I uploaded it (along with a new Dragon Fails) on Friday! On Thursday, the guy that talks to me a lot about the electronics in the church told me about how the regular pianist in the church hates using the electrical piano and the organ, and then (I kid you not) GAVE ME THE ORGAN'S INSTRUCTION BOOK AND SAID "Since you know how to play piano, this will come in handy!" I feel so lucky! I'm gonna try my hardest to learn how to play the Organ! Monday-Friday I've been trying to learn a track from Mega Mash. It's going so well! I'm already 57 seconds into one of the game themes! When I completely know it, I'll post the evidence to my YouTube account! Stay tuned! Friday I talked a little to TCG and went to the Orthdaontist's Office. I got my braces tightened again! On the way home (and on the way there), my father and I got into a traffic jam! While the traffic jam was going on, my friend that I mentioned in my last blog post texted me that we could hang out tomorrow! We planned on seeing a movie! :D Saturday I made my chocolate chip cookies in the morning, watched some TV, and then went and hung out with the aforementioned friend! We went and watched Jurassic World and loved it so much! Afterwards, we went back to my house and hung out there! Aside from eating some of my cookies, I saved some of the Pocky from my Target trip and he liked it! ^_^ The icing on the caek was the Gameathon, where Takeshi, TCG, and I played Valley Rule and Puzzle Legends! Puzzle Legends fried my brain so much @_@ Monday-Saturday Wow, we got a handful of new users this week, didn't we? I'm not gonna list them all off, but you'll see them if you read Wiki Activity really closely. The most notable one for me is Gengar011. He was shy towards chat at first, but then he warmed up to everyone who uses it regularly! He's very nice and I can't wait to see what the future holds for my friendship with him! ^w^ What I'm Addicted to at the Moment Oh my Carter, I can't stop listening to Sugar by Maroon 5! Maybe I should reference the lyrics to this song when I write another comic because I love this song to bits! It's like actual sugar for my ears! It's like my ears have their own sweet teeth! (Ew.) N E Ways... That was my whole entire week! I was originally gonna write this way earlier, but I decided to postpone when I'd make this blog post since my week felt good the whole way through! Hope next week's just as good! Thanks for Reading! I hope you have a nice day!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!! :3 02:53, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Posts